Reflection
by loveroftheodds
Summary: Cute little one-shot... Season 10-11. Elliot and Olivia are in an established relationship. cute and fluffy EO xoxo


**Hey guys! This is just a one shot: I had some inspiration and wanted to write a longer one-shot. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Anyways, enjoy this. This takes place around Season 10 and Season 11-maybe during their "summer break" lol. Baby Eli is a little over a year old in this. Maureen is 25, Kathleen is 22, and Lizzie and Dickie are around 17 years old (these ages have to be accurate).**

Reflection

He was awakened by the clanging of the pots and pans, and his youngest son's innocent and harmonious laugh. He grinned and chuckled quietly to himself as he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, and made his way down the stairs.

The sight in front of him never failed to turn him to mush.

In the kitchen, was his youngest son, Eli, in the arms of his glowing girlfriend. Their backs were turned to him as she picked things out of the fridge, undoubtedly for breakfast, and that gave him a little extra time to admire the sight. Olivia was donning red flannel pajama pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a fluffy white robe over her. When she woke up this morning, they were both buck naked, and she threw on the outfit quickly on her way to get Eli out of his crib when she heard his muffled cries.

Her shiny, tousled-from-sleep, brunette hair was a stark contrast to the white of her robe. He would never get over how beautiful her hair was. _She is never chopping off her hair again_ , he thought to himself. As he chuckled at the thought, it brought Olivia away from the fridge and she turned to him with Eli in her arms.

In all of her glory, his pregnant girlfriend turned, another sight that would never cease to amaze him. If he thought Olivia was gorgeous glowing goddess then, he had no idea how fucking amazing she'd be during pregnancy. She was twenty-five weeks along, and a couple of weeks ago, they had just found out the gender of their baby.

A girl.

A beautiful baby girl, who he hopes has his girlfriend's physical and emotional attributes. That beautiful brown hair, those innocent brown eyes, the smooth olive skin. He knew that if their baby looked anything like her mother, she would be the most beautiful one in the hospital nursery.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Eli started screaming "Dada!" At that he walked up to the pair, and embraced them in a bear hug. He pulled back and gave Eli a big kiss and grabbed him out Olivia's arm so he could cuddle his baby.

At Olivia's clearing of her throat, she looked up at him expectedly, while pointing her index finger at her lips and making a smooch sound. He chuckled and leaned down, careful of Eli in his arms, and planted a big searing kiss on those beautiful plump lips. _I'll never get tired of that._

 _"_ Mmm, good morning to you, too, Detective Stabler," she playfully let out against his lips as they started to pull apart. At the lack of attention, Eli started to whimper and as Olivia reached for him, Elliot put his hand up.

"Liv, Dr. Vasquez said not to lift too much weight.." Elliot warned. Since Olivia was considered "advanced maternal age", her doctor was advising Olivia to take all of the precautions and be on the safe side. He knew Olivia would do anything to keep their baby safe, but she couldn't help but whimper herself at the warning.

She acquiesced, but not before she reached over and showered little Eli's face with kisses, making the baby laugh happily.

Olivia turned her head to Elliot. "So, cowboy, what's for breakfast?"

...

They had the day off today, hence the reason why he slept in and him and Olivia cooked breakfast together. Tonight was the Police Commissioner's Ball and Elliot and Olivia were asked to attend, along with the rest of the squad. It was a very elegant and fancy event that would be held at one of those catering halls that host big Italian weddings. Fancy venues meant fancy attire, and Olivia could not wait until Elliot saw her.

When she first discovered she was pregnant, she understood how her face and body would change. Especially now since she's having a girl. She thought her face would plump up, her thighs and her arms would grow, but surprisingly, it looked like she had a watermelon under her shirt. She was so grateful to have looked semi decent this far in her pregnancy.

She was touch up her hair and was all dressed when she felt a kick to the side of her abdomen. She chuckled and lightly rubbed at her side.

"Will you chill out in there, sweetheart?"

The response was two kicks to the same side and she laughed again. "Okay, well, let's go see how Daddy reacts to Mommy's pretty dress." At this, the baby started to kick up a storm and she couldn't believe how just saying 'Daddy' was distinguishable for the baby. She was already a Daddy's girl.

She looked into the full-length mirror once before she decided to meet Elliot downstairs, where he was no doubt instructing all four of his kids how to take care of Eli, as if they had not done it a million times.

Olivia wore a black, ankle length gown that deliciously hugged her curves, yet sort of concealed her bump. It had a dip at the cleavage and revealed a generous amount, but not enough to look sleazy. The bag was slightly opened and flared out at the back. It was truly beautiful. It better be. She spent $275 on it. Her bump was too large to hide, but the dress did not pronounce it as much. Everyone in the squad knew of her pregnancy and they were all especially ecstatic that their only woman in the department was having a baby-with their fellow detective.

Her hair was curled to perfection, and she only wore a little bit of makeup on her face. Pregnancy was treating her right, and she barely had to bother with blush when she had a natural blush to her face. Once she sprayed herself with perfume and put on her heels and her jewelry, she made her way down the stairs carefully, mindful of her heels and her baby inside.

When she made it down the steps, she saw all four older Stabler children around the table, the fifth in the arms of her extremely attractive partner. Especially in his tuxedo. He took off his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up, and she couldn't help but feel the pang in her belly when she focused her vision on his bulging biceps. She was imagining them wrapped around the bottom of her thighs, pulling her center close to his mouth and finding her...

"Damn, Liv!" The voice of her stepdaughter, Kathleen, brought her out of her reverie. At this everyones eyes turned towards her and she couldn't help but blush as she inched closer to the family. To her family.

Elliot's jaw was slack on the floor, while all of the girls clapped and whistled. Dickie chuckled and spoke before Elliot could pick up his jaw.

"O-liv-i-a! You, Liv, are a MILF," he added, chuckling when his sisters all slapped him upside the head for his colloquial and crass terminology.

That comment made Elliot turn his head to Dickie and fervently reprimand him.

"Dickie, apologize to Olivia right now. That was so inappropriate," he added with a newfound fury but tried to tame it. There was no reason to bicker when they had somewhere to be.

Dickie silently apologized, but Olivia took no offense to it. She knew Dickie did not mean any harm and was only trying to compliment her without making it weird.

Elliot handed Eli over to Maureen, who laughed at the blush on her dad's face. _He is so damn whipped,_ she thought as he made his way over to his glowing girlfriend and enveloped her in a huge hug. He pulled back and kissed her lips passionately a few times.

"You look so gorgeous, baby," he added in a low, husky voice that was probably unintentional, but made Olivia dripping with desire. Her desire for Elliot was bad before, but her pregnancy hormones made her want to jump him when he simply breathed next to her.

She patted his chest and straightened out his tie. "Mm, so do you, El. You sure clean up nice." They kissed each other again and before any of the older Stabler children could advise them to 'get a room', Eli whimpered and reached out for Olivia. She laughed at this and grabbed her stepson, so happy that he loved to be in her arms.

When she gathered the sweet baby in her arms, he cooed gratefully and she laughed.

"See, Eli loves to be with Livvy all the time, just like everyone else."

After saying goodbye to the kids, they made their way out to the car, where Elliot held the door open for Olivia. They listened to music and chatted on the way to the party.

There were times where she just sat back and was so grateful for everything in her life. She had never had a family growing up, and she couldn't be any happier with the family she was granted with, albeit later in life.

Her and Elliot were going strong, they had their beautiful baby girl on their way, and her relationship with Kathy and the kids was a lot better than she could have hoped for. On days like this, she reflected on how amazing things can work out.

She turned to Elliot and stared at him until he looked over at her and grinned. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, babe, I just... I love you so much," she added as she bowed her head, blushing with the embarrassment of abruptly ending the silence with her comment.

He put his hand on hers and laced their fingers together. He brought them up to his lips, kissed the several times, and kept them linked when he put them back down.

"You don't even know how in love with you I am, Liv."

She never thought she would live to see the day where Elliot fucking Stabler told her he was in love with her. But she is glad that she is to say it back.

 **Just a cute little one shot. Hope you liked it. Review if you can, its much appreciated.**


End file.
